Naruko Oneshots
by AwesomeUsername5437
Summary: This will be varied oneshots of Naruko/FemNaruto. There isn't a set number to these, but they will have multiple pairings such as Sasuke x Naruko, Kiba x Naruko, Shikamaru x Naruko, or simply none at all. There will be absolutely NO KAKASHI x NARUKO unless they are the same age. You can make requests for oneshots via pm or reviewing. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Naru's View on Dying

Dying wasn't as easy and quick as she thought it would be.

There wasn't a sudden bright light. In fact, there really wasn't anything. It hurt like hell, and it took forever, but that was it. It was the moments before she died, as she was dying, that really got to her. She had just gotten Sasuke to return to Konoha when Itachi and Kisame jumped them. The worst part of it, was the fact that even though Itachi was right there for Sasuke to kill, he didn't. He stayed there, by her side, protecting her like the total jackass he was. He could have ran. He could of done anything, but he didn't.

He sat there as she died, his face scrunched in an effort to not cry, cursing in between silent sobs. When Kisame stepped forward, he turned around and growled. Growled. The great Sasuke Uchiha growled, and all because of some dumb girl dying in his arms. It really shocked her. She had expected him to do something like drop her from his lap and start complaining about how she bled all over him and couldn't even do something as simple as dying right. But instead, he turned back to Naru after his episode, and said he loved her , repeating it over and over, like it was some kind of mantra that was the only thing keeping him sane. Itachi only watched, not saying anything. Naru expected him to mock Sasuke, to make fun of him for shaming his dead clan, the clan that he single handedly killed. But he didn't. Just like his brother, he turned out to be a better man than Naru gave him credit for. He was still a horrible man, yes, but a man with at least a little honor.

Naru would never know what pushed her to do what she did in that moment. Maybe it was the thought of being on the verge of death, and the thought of having regrets haunting her scared her. Or maybe it was adrenaline. Or even, maybe just a little, it was love. But right there, in front of Itachi and Kisame, and Sasuke with snot running down his face, she pulled his head down for the single most precious kiss in her entire 17 years.

And even as her soul was going off to who knows where, she knew she would never forget it. And suddenly, she saw it. She saw her mom, and she saw her dad, all standing ( or were they floating ) with their arms wide open, waiting for she her. And she decided that when the time came, she would wait for Sasuke with her arms wide open too. She only hoped that was in the distant future.


	2. Shikamaru x Naru (Part One?)

**Shikamaru x Naru (Part One?)**

When I first met Shikamaru, I didn't really think much about him. He left me alone, so I had no qualms about him. And it stayed that way, all through the Academy. Everyday I would come in, and there he would be, sleeping on that desk, no cares in the world. I admit now that I was just a little envious of him, if only because he had a family, was extremely smart, and could just lounge around watching clouds all day. He had no problems. No villagers charging him extra for food over something he had no control about. His family was so kind and understanding, and his mom is a lot like I imagine my mom would have been. Nagging and pushy, yes, but always there for him and making sure he had everything he needed.

We didn't even acknowledge each others' existence until the chunin exams. The event that changed everything, for better, and for worse. They were the reason I lost my first ever friend. It was the reason I would always have the horrible scar on my shoulder. It's also the reason I fell in love with Shikamaru. I would always miss Sasuke and the Third, with all my heart, but I don't think I would ever take back those life changing events.

Shikamaru and I became friends after the Sasuke retrieval mission, when Sakura had become too engrossed in her loss for Sasuke to really pay attention. Not that I blamed her. I truly believed that she loved him, even if it was in the silly way girls did at that tender age. Besides, it's not like I was lonely. Shikamaru was there to watch over me. He would come in everyday when I was in the hospital and play shogi with me, or just talk. Sometimes we would look out the window and try to see who could spot the most shapes in the clouds. I would usually beat him, and because of that I found that he was secretly competitive. Not nearly as much as me or Sasuke, or even Sakura, but there was still a little spark in there. It was fun, finding out new and unexpected things about him everyday.

When I got out, and only had six months before I left with Jiraiya, we spent as much time as possible with each other. Everyday that we were both free, we would go lay and watch the clouds together, and occasionally Chouji would join us when he had time. It went on like that for about three months, when I realized how I felt about him. I had always thought that it was pretty odd, having the butterflies in my stomach every time he'd smile or laugh at me, or having goosebumps pop up on my skin when he would touch me, even in the slightest, and I was so confused as to what it was that I eventually asked Tsunade if I was sick. She gave me a weird look and then started laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. It was only after she calmed down and sat back down in her chair that she took a long hard gulp of her sake that she answered me. "You're in love gaki." She then fell out of her chair again at the look on my face. I was so shocked. How? How did I fall in love with Shikamaru? Well, maybe it's not that bad. I mean, he's really a good guy, despite all his laziness. He treated me like a gentleman, and never made any crude remarks.

I decided that I would confess to him after I got back from my training trip. That was a long time, yes, but I thought maybe I'd be a little more grownup then. (There was also the fact that I was extremely nervous, but I'd never admit it) So, for the next three months I constantly hid what I felt for him. I expected him to catch on, him being super smart and all, but he never really did. Everything went perfectly normal, just like I had hoped it would.. But even so, I couldn't help but hope he would catch on. I wanted him to notice, but at the same time I didn't. It was all so weird for me, not knowing what I wanted.

When the three months was over and we were saying goodbye, I was afraid I was going to cry as I was hugging Shikamaru at the gate. He was the last person there, as everyone else had left already. When I finally let go of my vice like grip around his waist and looked up at him, I was surprised to see him looking pretty sad too. He didn't have tears in his eyes like I did, but he was still pretty upset. Eventually I had to let go of him, and I finally left, already looking forward to coming back.

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm not entirely sure if all the stuff is in the right order, so sorry if I kinda messed it up. I might be putting a part two to this, so if you want it please say so in the reviews! I am also taking requests, so again you can review whatever you want me to do. Anyway, thanks for reading this! If there are any mistakes or just any tips that could help me be a better author, please tell me!**


End file.
